Dangers of a Struggle Todd X Luna
by DarkfoxProjectX
Summary: Even though Kitos has issues of his own, his friend Todd has some of his very own. During the walk back home, Todd grows concerned for his friend's future while Luna thinks on everything that has happened. she decided that tonight was the night to finally tell her Trainer exactly whats on her mind.


**Hello there everyone, ain't y'all in for a treat here!  
I've decided to tie up some questions referring to Todd and Luna's current situation!  
Why did Todd and Luna take a higher stakes bargain?  
How Severe is the situation with Todd and his family?  
Answers shall be found here in this one shot Enjoy!**

* * *

Luna rested in Todd's arms as they headed home. Luna kept looking back towards the factory, worried for Kitos' safety. "Are you sure Kitos is going to be okay in there?"

Todd gave a small nod as he shifted his attention towards his partner, "Luna, if I was worried about it, I would have set a camp up to keep watch. You know that." Luna couldn't help but pull her gaze away from the building. She sighed and looked up to Todd.

"You don't think Kitos is doing this because of our decision, do you?"

"What do you mean, Luna?" Todd questioned his partner. He knew she had her reasons for asking. "Kitos was going into this bet when I was just going to do the chores. I highly doubt us adding onto the bet did anything. If anything, I think Lynda was the reason. Or I hope at least..."

"She was being a cunt the entire time..." mumbled Luna. Todd jerked his attention to Luna who had this irritated look in her eyes.

"Luna that isn't nice and you know not to call someone that unle-."

"Todd, for fuck sake, look at how she treated Kitos today!" she suddenly yelled out. "He broke up with her and gave every valid reason why it was done. And not once did she disagree or argue about it." Luna bared her fangs, a low rumble in her chest. "The moment Alura opened up to Kitos and gave him something very special to her, she got in Alura's face and demanded that she step off her man? No love, she is a pure fucking c-u-n-t."

Todd knew Luna was right. "Everything Lynda did today was pretty bad. Even if she was a bit of a bitch, she couldn't be like that all the time, right?" Todd decided to steer the conversation back on track just to get off the topic, not wanting to continue the discussion about Lynda and her attitude change. "But no, I don't think Kitos decided to take the bet because of our choice."

Luna looked towards the road, seeing the fork come up. Todd sighed as he followed the road to his neighborhood. "Sweetie, Kitos was pretty pissed about us taking the new deal from Jake," Luna looked towards Todd as she looked past him and towards the darkening sky, "but if he wins, the money Jake offered us is doubled and your parents can rest easy for a few months."

Luna gave a small yawn as she curled in her trainer's arm, purring contently, "Deep down, I believe Kitos can do this. It's only for a night so it couldn't be that bad..."

Todd swallowed the lump that formed in his throat as his mind started to wonder. _  
A night in that nightmare of a place is something even Kitos shouldn't have to do just to win some stupid bet... He knows things have been bad but he doesn't know just how bad they've really gotten…_ He gave a small smile and rubbed the back of Luna's right ear, who smiled from the affection she was given.

"Nah... it shouldn't be that bad. I know we'll hear from him tomorrow morning."

Cars every so often would pass by him while his path home continued to take him uphill. Soon, he reached the top. Once at the top he looked down at the small neighborhood that they lived in. The area seemed decent enough. Homes and trailers could be seen with their front porch lights on to help illuminate the area. Todd picked up the pace some while he walked down the hillside road, passing a sign that had the words 'Neighborhood Watch!' written on its metal surface.

Just as Todd reached the bottom, he headed towards a small house on the left. A car that was going to pass by slowed to a stop. The window on the car slowly went down as a man stuck his head out of the window, "Heyo Todd! Kinda late getting home aren't ya?"

Todd looked in the man's direction and waved at him. "Sorry about that Mr. Smith. We lost track of time while we were in town!" The man named Mr. Smith gave a chuckle and looked in his rear view for a moment before he turned his gaze back to Todd.

"Hey, I can understand that youngin, but your mom has been asking around if we had seen ya. Might wanna get back before ya give her a heart attack, alright?" Todd simply nodded his head and picked up his pace, heading straight home.

The man checked his rearview once more then reached towards the seat and picked up a small radio. He pressing a button on the side and spoke into the small device, "I found Todd. He was late getting home tonight. Make sure he gets there without any issues." He let go of the button and held it to his ear as a voice came over the line.

"Got it. I'll let his mother know he's safe." The voice died out on his side as he pressed the button again.

"Thank you, make sure everyone rotates shifts around midnight. Smith out."

* * *

Todd turned towards the car and watched as it was now climbing the hill then slowly disappeared over it in mere seconds. Todd pondered as he turned back towards his home. "Seems everyone's on edge after Miss Dilworth was robbed two nights ago… I hope everything is okay."

Luna opened her eyes as she heard the gate to their home squeak. Todd desperately tried to keep it quiet so she could nap in peace. "You failed again Todd. I got dibs tonight on what we eat again."

Todd muttered under his breath as he walked towards the front door to his home where he noticed his mother standing there with someone by her side. He saw her arms crossed as her foot tapped the ground lightly. "Sorry mom, we lost track of time," he told her as they got to her.

Todd's mother closed her eyes as she kept tapping her fingers on her arm. "I told you to be home before night. You know how bad things are around here. You're going to make me worry sick about you!" Todd and Luna both recoiled as they muttered sorry to her.

The lady next to his mother placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a small giggle. "Come on, Alexis. As long as he reaches the top of the hill, he and Luna will be just fine. Smith is patrolling the area and you have the locals helping keep an eye out since Miss Dilworth was robbed, cut the kid some slack. He _is_ still young, you know?"

Alexis closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I know my son is still young but that won't stop me from worrying about his well being and safety. As a mother you know that, Mrs. Kelman." Alexis turned to her son and motioned him inside who gladly rushed towards the front door but stopped and looked back to his mother. "Don't worry Todd, I'll be inside here in a bit. Your father is inside so try and keep any noise down for me." Todd simply nodded his head and opened the screen door to his house and walked inside without any arguments before he shut the door behind him.

 **-Outside-**

Alexis's smile grew to a serious look before she turned to her neighbor. "This is the third robbery this week. Whoever these thieves are, they're looking for something specific too. Nobody is sure what it might be but you should keep a close eye out, especially on your son." Alexis gave Kelman a glare who raised her hands in defense. "I'm not saying your son could be a thief - I'm just saying to keep an eye on your son to prevent something from happening to him or Luna. Come on, you know I care about y'all! You're like family here."

Alexis sighed in irritation as her gaze returned to Mrs. Kelman again. "Yeah, you're right. It's just... with the stealing going on, it's got everyone on edge and we really don't need to start blaming each other. I'm sorry."

Mrs. Kelman smiled while waving her hand for a moment before she stopped and placed the same hand to her headset and sighed. "Alright Smith, thanks. I'm sorry Alexis, but I need to get going. Smith needs me to check the area. He thinks he might have seen someone but he isn't sure just yet. We'll talk later, okay?" Alexis stood there watching as Mrs. Kelman left the property and turned, walking back inside her home.

- **Back inside** -

As Todd Shut the door behind him, he could hear his mother talking, though what about he didn't know. He felt Luna leap out of his arms and onto the couch, close to the door. She stretched herself out and yawned quite loudly. She looked to Todd who started to yawn abit himself and smirked. She gave a small meow-chirp, knowing it always got Todd's attention and gave him a good sight once he looked. All she saw was him jerking his head away, muttering under his breath. _Damnit… again Luna?_ She gave a faint giggle before she leapt off the couch and smirked up towards Todd. "Remember, I call dibs on dinner tonight and since you're able to understand me now, we're on even terms even more."

Todd smiled even more as he touched the ear piece. "You know Luna, I should seriously thank Kitos properly for this gift."

"What gift, son?"

Todd and Luna both turned towards the kitchen where his father was looking towards the both of them. A pen was in one hand and paper in the other, his eyebrow raised questioningly. "I know you're not talking to me and I'm pretty sure I've heard you talk to Luna. That was a full conversation I just heard, though..."

Todd walked towards his father who looked to his son again. "Kitos, my best friend, gave me his translator to help me connect with Luna on a deeper level than most normal trainers and their partners. Since then, Luna and I have been talking all day long."

Todd motioned to the device, asking if he could see it. Todd then gripped the ear piece and pulled it from his ear and passed it to him. "So this thing actually lets my son understand you?" Luna looked to Todd then to his father, flicking her tail slightly.

"That's the jist of it really. I'm getting a little hungry, too. Do we have anything good to eat in the fridge? I got dibs on what Todd and I eat tonight, sir."

Jacob's eyes went wide for a moment before he slapped his knee, giving a hearty laugh, "Well I'll be damned. We not only lucked out with Luna being a special Pokémon, but she has a beautiful voice as well!" Luna huffed and curled her tail around herself while she muttered under her breath, making Jacob laugh even more. "I'm sorry Luna. I just didn't expect you to have such a cute voice is all."

Luna's tail twitched, giving Jacob a dirty look. "I'm honestly anything but cute..."

Todd smiled and rubbed the back of Luna's ears lightly, who in turn pushed into Todd's hand. She enjoyed the affection she was given. Todd's hand went from the back of her ears down and down her neck. He scratched her neck down to her shoulders till his hand was down to her lower back. "She has always enjoyed it when I scratch deep down into her shoulders and back the most," Todd commented as he slowly pulled his hand away. He got up from where he sat and headed to the kitchen, Luna protesting against it.

"Hey! I was enjoying those scratches, damn it. Come back here!"

Jacob gave a small chuckle, seeing how Luna acted just for some attention from Todd. "You really enjoy Todd's company, huh? I'm glad we got you Luna. You don't know how much you've helped our son out by just being here..."

Luna pulled her attention from Todd towards his father and smiled. "I care about Todd more than anything. Todd is my best friend and nothing could ever change that!"

Jacob smiled and laughed as they heard the door shut once more, Alexis walking in and sitting on the couch, giving a defeated sigh. "Well Luna, as long as you're both happy, we'll be happy as well. I'm glad you both care for eachother so much."

 _In more ways than one, actually. I don't just care about Todd... I love him and, tonight, I want to show him just how much he means to me,_ she thought to herself.

Luna tucked her tail between her legs. She noticed that her tail started to feel damp from the touch, causing her to flinch slightly. She looked towards Todd who had opened the fridge and looked inside for a moment before he gave a dejected sigh. "Looks like it's sandwiches tonight Luna," he called out.

 _I'm going to get him back for scratching that spot. He knows it drives me up a damn wall... I'm so going to show him exactly what he's in for._

Todd reached into the drawer and pulled out two bags of what remained of the sandwich meat and placed it on the table. Todd turned as his father returned to the table and slumped in the chair as his fingers went back to work with a calculator. "Sorry Todd, it's all we have until the next paycheck I'm afraid... With my hours cut, it's been difficult on all of us."

"Sweetie, we know you're trying, so don't beat yourself over it, okay? I'll look and see what we're able to pawn tomorrow if it helps us any..."

Todd could see his father scowl at that. He turned towards his wife but, just as he did, he saw Alexis wasn't just serious, but it hurt her just as much as it did himself. Tt began to pain him deeply knowing he wasn't able to keep up with the bills. "Alright…"

Alexis got off the couch and walked over to his father and sat down with him just as Todd finished making two sandwiches for Luna and himself. He looked to his parents and watched them for a moment. "...Luna and I are going to eat and get to bed. We have a few things we wanna get done as well."

Todd's Father nodded his head but then remembered the device and pulled it free from his ear and handed it back his son. "Take care of this Todd and please let Kitos know we're thankful for giving you something special so you could connect with Luna better."

Todd looked at the translator in his hand before he placed the device carefully back into his own ear. His mother motioned her hands in a shooing manner. "Now, both of you try and get some sleep tonight. Good night son."

Todd gave a weak smile nodding his head. "Night mom and dad."

Luna got to her paws and followed after Todd. She turned around momentarily and saw Todd's father in tears. She sighed sadly as she shook her head. _It takes alot for his dad to cry like this. It kills him not being able to support his family. Kitos… I wish Todd would just tell you what's actually going on instead of making you wonder. You need to know why we really took this risk._

The door to Todd's room slowly opened with him holding the door open for Luna who smiled in appreciation towards him. Luna rushed towards the bed with great haste, leaping onto her side of the bed. Todd quietly closed the door to their room and made his way towards two small tables with a plate in his hand. Luna had been staring at a picture that rested on top of his dresser. It was of the entire group with great big smiles on their faces while Kitos held up bunny ears over Todd's head.

 _We're depending on you more than you could honestly understand..._

"Come on Luna, we need to eat, Sweetheart," Todd commented while patting a spot next to him as he bit into his own sandwich eagerly. Luna gave a bigger smile and padded over towards Todd. "Starting without me, huh? And here I thought you wanted to eat together." Luna took it upon herself to crawl right into Todd's lap who smiled happily. She sat there for a moment but had a small grin on her maw, knowing Todd could not see her expression or what she was up to now.

 _Let's have a little fun now, shall we?_

Luna gave her backside a slight wiggle, causing Todd to freeze in place. He looked down to her, "Luna? What are you doing?" Todd asked out of curiosity. She took a bite of her sandwich then swallowed her bite and looked up to Todd smiling.

"Sorry, I was getting comfortable, but it seems someone's a bit happy, though..." Luna gave her rear another wiggle with a slight giggle. she soon stopped and turned around to Todd, looking him in the eyes. At that moment, as she gazed deep into Todd's eyes, she started to wonder where she would be now, had it not been for his parents adopting her from the breeder.

With another family?

Sold in the underground markets?

Would _she_ be bred?

She shook her head at the very thought of being a breeding Pokémon. The idea of sex wasn't bad, not at all! It just wasn't what she wanted nor felt was right. She desired the feeling of being wanted, loved, cared for and treated like she meant something and not to be used in a breeding stable.

"Todd, as much as I want to tease you right now, I honestly can't..." Todd shook his head confusedly. She always wanted to tease him but… for once… she didn't… Why? Something seemed off with her.

"Is… is something wrong Luna? Did I do something wrong? I mean, is it because of everything that's happened today?"

Luna realized that this wasn't something Todd was used to from her. She figured the time was right to start being serious with him. "No Todd, everything that happened today isn't why I'm not teasing you, my mate." Luna closed her eyes as she spoke, her tail now resting by her side. "You revealed me to your friend, knowing the dangers and risk. Instead of wanting me for himself like Jake did, he treated me with kindness and gave you that small device so we would be able to talk one on one finally."

Todd didn't know where all of this was coming from at all. It was unlike Luna... She reopened her eyes and looked deep into Todd's, making his heart flutter for a brief moment. Luna got to her hind legs and placed both of her front paws onto his chest, her nose now pressed against his. "Todd, you have made me a very happy pokémon... and I could never tell you how much you honestly mean to me… at least until tonight."

Todd could feel her breathing pick up. "...I love you… Todd Alexander... My one and only true mate."

* * *

 _ **-Lemon Warning Ahead-**_

In an instant, Luna leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Unlike her usual, forceful self, she was now gentle. Every emotion she felt was poured into the kiss - ranging from happiness to her love for Todd. He was surprised by how gentle she was, almost throwing him completely off. Luna brought a paw to his cheek and trailed circles on it as the two passionately kissed.

Moments later, Luna broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his, a smile appearing on her face. Everything about this Purrloin, Todd loved. The way she smiled all the time, the way she spoke her mind, and the way she _always_ had a quiet purr when they were together… she was the perfect pokémon… No, she was more than that. She was so much more. She was the perfect lover. Every time he saw her, his heart fluttered and was filled with joy. She made him confident. She brought out the side he hardly ever found.

"I love you so much, Todd…" she whispered quietly. Again, she leaned back in and locked lips with him. This time, Luna prodded at his lips with her tongue where she was given instant access. The two playfully battled against one-another where Todd was, as per-usual, defeated and gave Luna the control she so enjoyed. Every inch of his inside was explored, claiming his mouth as her own. Todd… was Luna's entirely.

As the two passionately made out, Todd brought his hands to her back and rubbed up and down before he slowly trailed down, where his hands came to rest on her bottom. He felt her jump slightly when he gave her cheeks a gentle squeezed but giggled soon after. Had he not been lip-locked with her, Todd would have given the biggest smile with how she instantly pushed herself into his hands, prodding him to continue.

With Luna in his hands, Todd gently laid Luna on her back. For once, Todd was the top and he quite enjoyed the change. The two lovers panted heavily just as Todd broke the kiss. He heard Luna whine below him, her desire to continue showing, but was pleasantly surprised when he gently kissed her cheek then trailed to her neck. Tiny gasps of pleasure rang from her lips as he slowly trailed to kisses down. To him, it was like music to his ears.

Lower and lower they trailed before he was lovingly kissing at Luna's small thighs. He felt her squirm gently as he did. Because of Luna, Todd knew a female's inner thighs were prone to being sensitive to touch and Luna was no exception. The tiny feelings always sent shivers down the feline's spine. Todd was happy when he felt Luna rest one of her paws on his head, slowly pushing him even further down.

Thanks to Luna's guidance, Todd was now eye level with her tiny slit. The fur around her outer lips was matted with her own excitement. He didn't know why she was into this, but he wasn't going to complain. He always told her how much he loved her and he had no problem showing her any time either. And once again, he was about to do just do that.

"I love you too, Luna…" Todd said quietly. Closing his eyes, Todd leaned in and gave her slit one slow lick, an audible gasp escaping her maw. He felt her paw pulling him forward into her. With a grin, he continued his service. Luna wasn't one to beat around the bush and he knew it. When she was in the mood, she liked to get right into it, and this was one of those moments. But he wasn't complaining.

Todd didn't know what he loved more - the taste or the squirming Luna always did when he ate her out. Her taste was indescribable but it was always enjoyable. But then the way she moved below him always drove Todd nuts. To him, nothing was more satisfying than knowing he was doing good that she couldn't lay still. To Todd, this was the best feeling he could ever have.

Luna's inner walls clamped down tightly around Todd's tongue as he slowly slid inside of her. A loud moan of pleasure followed soon after. One thing he knew about Luna was that she was also very loud and that made their times together very difficult because of the risk of being caught. He had _just_ started and already she was getting very vocal and that was something he needed to fix.

Reaching behind him, Todd grabbed a pillow and sat it behind Luna. Before she knew what was going on, Todd then gripped Luna and flipped her over quickly, her head now buried in the pillow. With her moans now silenced, or at least quieted because he knew there was no silencing her, he went back to pleasuring his lover. Todd ended up rolling onto his back and slid below her, Luna now laying atop his face.

Once more, Todd brought his hands to her backside and pulled her closer to his face, granting his tongue the access it desired. Instantly, Luna began to rock her body against his lips, slowly adding onto the pleasure she already felt. Her body shook as she felt his tongue plunging deep within her, exploring every inch that he possibly could. It wasn't much to explore, but that was something she'd want to change soon.

"T-Todd…" Luna muffled through the pillow. He groaned in response as he worked his tongue inside of her folds. Her juices began to steadily come, much to Todd's enjoyment. He knew her cues, her little ticks of when he was doing exceptionally good. Luna wasn't one to get sowet unless she was _really_ enjoying something, and this was just it. But he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. Luna was always sitting on his face like this, so why was she enjoying it more than usual?

Luna's mind was becoming clouded with pleasure quickly. Luna knew she was getting louder, even with her head buried in the pillow. She had no idea if Todd knew it or not, but the louder she got, the closer she was to her orgasm. For once, it surprised her on how close she was getting to that special moment.

 _N-no… n-not yet…_

she thought to herself. She wanted nothing more than to splash Todd's face with her juices, but there was more to this than just her own release. She had a mission.

Much as she didn't want to, Luna begrudgingly pulled her slit away from Todd's tongue. Shakily, she rolled off of his face and stood up with a heavy pant. Before Todd could protest, she came around and locked lips with him once more. As she kissed him momentarily, she placed her paw on his pants, just over the growing bulge, signalling exactly what she wanted.

Picking up on the cue, Todd quickly reached down and undid the button then the zipper to his jeans then boxers and slipped them off in one go. Normally he would have been hesitant or embarrassed, but with Luna, he knew there was nothing to be afraid of. He trusted her more than words could describe. Deep down, Todd believed he'd never be able to do this with anyone else.

"Todd," Luna panted as she broke the kiss, "as much as I wanted you to continue pleasuring me, we're doing something new tonight."

"Something new?" he asked curiously.

"Yes," she answered with a nod. He watched as the blue feline climbed onto his lap and rested her slit against his fully erect member. Leaning forward, she began to grind, slowly coating it in a thin layer of her juices. "I've loved you for since I first met you Todd, I've waited to tell you just how much I do. I…" she paused as a tiny moan surprised her, "think it's time that we finally go all the way…"

"W-wait… you mean…"

"Yes, I do…" she smiled happily. "There's no better way to tell you than for you to claim me as your own. You want to, right? Though I think your body is answering for you..." she said with a grin. _That's_ the Luna he knew. Even in a romantic moment like this, she always finds a way to have that tiny bit of teasing in it.

She was right, though. The way her silky-smooth fur dragged against his member felt way too good. He couldn't imagine what it would feel like to finally take the final step into their relationship. He knew it would be amazing. But… there was one thing that worried him. "You know I would love to take that final step with you. I'd be honored to. But… your size… You're incredibly small and to take a human like me could… well… hurt you."

Luna giggled in response. She stopped her grinding and stood up in his lap. She gripped his member with both her paws and lined herself up before slowly sliding the head inside. The two moaned loudly as the newly found pleasure racked at their brains. If _this_ is what he was to expect from this, then he was in for a _real_ treat.

"Do you trust me, Love?" Luna asked him. When she received a nod in response, she continued on, "Then you should already know that I won't do something that'll be too much for me. I'll take the lead until I evolve. I'll do what I'm comfortable with. You sit back and let me show you just how much I love you, okay?"

"...Just promise me you won't do too much."

"I promise. Now hush. Let's just enjoy this, okay?" Before he could respond, Luna slowly slid herself down on his member. Being that she was so small, it didn't take long before she took in as much as she was able… now she faced a new problem. The two locked eyes, knowing exactly what it was.

"Take your time." Luna nodded slightly and took a deep breath, slightly scared of the pain that was to come. she pushed herself further on and instantly the pain overcame her as she felt Todd's member break through her virgin wall. Luna whimpered loudly as blood slowly trickled down his member coating it in a mixture of her fluid and blood. Todd hated seeing her in pain and this was no different. He brought a hand to her cheek and stroking her fur gently in hopes of soothing her through the pain.

Tears welled into Luna's eyes as the pain seemed to never end. It hurt beyond words but, with Todd's loving touch, it made it tolerable. She knew it would soon get better. Luna knew the longer she sat there in pain, the longer it would take to get over it. She decided to push through the pain and slowly lifted herself up from Todd to where only his head was inside her. Then, in one thrust, took him in once more.

"T-Todd…" she groaned. Once again, she lifted herself slowly and slid back down, the two moaning in unison. She could feel her insides being stretched as she was taken for the first time, it felt amazing. Something had felt… missing to her, and with Todd inside her, she felt whole now.

"I… l-love you…" he whispered back in response. He wanted to help aid her along but knew that it wouldn't be right, especially with the size difference and this being her first time. Maybe down the line he could, but right now she needed to be in control the most. Luna was always good at oral, that was no doubt, but this was entirely different. The way her insides gripped him like it was life or death felt was amazing.

Luna gradually picked up her pace. Thanks to Todd eating her out momentarily, she was plenty lubed up, making this a much easier task for her. The pain soon became nonexistent as she bounced on his lap. Luna's head hung low as she worked her body, her tongue hanging out with a moan escaping each time she took him inside.

"T-this is amazing…" Todd panted lightly. He had nothing to do with his hands and it was starting to drive him mad. he would Usually have a finger working inside of her as he ate her out but now he had nothing. He found himself gripping the sheets below him in efforts to control himself.

"Y-yeah… th-this feels so damn good. Oooh so big…" she panted heavily in response. Her eyes were squinted shut as the pleasure overcame her. She heard Todd say something but she found it hard to remain focused while she humped away at him. She was slowly finding herself approaching her orgasm.

Luna was now hunched over, almost laying on his chest as she was unable to keep herself standing. Todd's member started to quiver inside her, she knew he was close. She learned every single one of her lover's cues and knew he was going to cum before she was. Todd never took _too_ much to get over but that was okay, because each time was always amazing to him. "L-Luna… I…"

"Please f-fill me, my mate…" she begged him. She whimpered above him as she desperately wanted his seed. "Stop making me w-wait…" she said looking up to him. She was in love with that blush he always had when they were together. Seeing him happy and enjoying himself… made her happier than anything the world could offer.

"I'm…" Nothing else came from Todd as his orgasm hit. Luna's inner walls clamped down heavily onto Todd's member as his seed poured deep into her awaiting womb, instantly filling her. His warm essence quickly filled her as much as it allowed before it began to spill out and onto his lap. With the feeling of being so full and warm caused Luna's own orgasm to hit.

Her tight walls now clamped harder milking him for every drop he had to offer while her own orgasam flooded out her body, she was desperately trying to keep in as much of his seed as possible. Her body continued to convulse heavily as her own juices splashed onto his lap, almost washing away what seed he had spilled out of his mate. "O-oh A-Arceus!" Luna moaned loudly.

Todd was forced to bring a shaky hand to cover Luna's maw, lest their lovemaking be heard. He felt Luna licking at his hand lovingly while they rode their orgasmic highs together. He had never expected such a amazing feeling before in his life. He knew, this wouldn't be the only time they would do this together. And he couldn't even fit himself in completely. If she were to ever evolve, who knew what that would of brought…

"That… was the best thing ever…" Todd panted heavily. Luna looked up at him with tired eyes and smiled happily. She wanted to prove just how much she loved Todd and she did just that. Nothing else mattered to her than his happiness, and she saw just that upon on his face.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it just as much as I did…" she said as she removed his hand from her maw. "I told you I wanted to show you just how much I love you. I hope you can see it now?"

"I do… I saw before, but it's become clear. I sure hope this isn't the only time we get to do this," he said with his own little grin. She giggled and nuzzled into his chest.

"Be a good boy and we shall see, how's that?" she suggested with a yawn. Todd smiled with how she's tuckered herself out. He carefully pulled her from his now-softening member before setting her against the pillows once more. With another yawn, she held her paws out to him, beckoning him for a hug. Quickly covering the two, Todd brought Luna in close to him and held her close.

"Rest good, Sweetheart," Todd told her before kissing the top of her head. "You've earned it."

"I will… thank you, Todd. For everything. I love you…"

 _ **-LEMON END-**_

 **-Next morning-**

The next morning slowly came like every other day did. The sun was rising to the sky, the pidgey, chatot and fletchling singing songs of a new day while feeding their young. A couple of furret could be seen running up and down trees nearby while chattering could be heard from neighbors who wished each other a good morning.

Todd held Luna protectively in his arms as they slept together in peace. What he hadn't expected was his mother to walk in and see the both of them like this, only she couldn't help but smile as she saw her son hold onto his best friend in his arms.

"That is just so adorable," she smiled at the sight just as she lifted up a small camera, aiming it right at them. "Another memory to treasure..."

A bright light went off, making Todd and Luna groan as they uncurled off of eachother. It wasn't long before Todd's eyes shot open as he sat up in his bed. He looked up and saw his mother standing there with a grin on her face. "You know, you two are really cute together when you're sleeping."

Todd flushed red before he groaned to his mother while he fell back onto his bed. "Mom, come on it's too early for this stuff..." Todd's mother lowered the camera and smiled even more.

"Picking on you is just so easy son. Besides you know I love you sweetie."

Todd nodded his head before he felt Luna rub against his head. She curled into his neck, making Todd smile even brighter. Luna was officially his mate now and it only made Todd's smile even bigger as he thought more and more about it. "I love you too mom." Todd turned towards his clock and saw it was almost 9:30 in the morning. Todd's eyes went wide as he realized it was now the next morning meaning that the bet was over.

Todd sat up in his bed, leaving Luna on the pillow who looked up to Todd "What the hell was that for? I just got back to being comfortable..." Luna gave him a seriously look as Todd looked to his mother.

"Can I please get some privacy?" Todd asked his mother. Alexis smiled and turned back towards the hallway she came from and looked back to her son.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. We got lucky last night with some good news and your father was forwarded his paycheck last night so be ready, okay?" Todd nodded his head and watched as the door shut. Once the door was shut, Todd snatched the covers off his still-naked body and rushed to his dresser. He fished out a pair of boxers and slipped them on as quickly as possible.

"Luna I'm sorry but we need to get up... now."

Luna tilted her head for a moment and looked to the clock, only making her curious, "It's 9:32, Sweetie. Why are we in such a hurry?"

Todd looked Luna in her eyes. It took a moment but she realized why and rushed straight to his phone and saw that there was no missed calls. She turned to Todd who nodded his head as he was now sliding pants on. "Yeah, he hasn't called me like he said he would... That can't be good."

Luna picked up his phone and found what she was looking for and dialed Kitos' number. Todd saw what Luna was doing and was going to stop her until someone picked up the phone on the other side. "Hello? Todd? Is that you?"

Todd's eyes went wide as Luna spoke back into the phone. "Hi there," Luna said into the phone. Todd then walked over to the phone and spoke up.

"I'm sorry about that. Luna likes to play with my phone."

"That's okay, Todd. I'm guessing he had you call his phone because he couldn't find it again?"

Todd and Luna looked to each other, fear creeping into them as he took the phone from Luna and brought it closer to him. "Y-yeah... he asked me to call and see if we could find it. I'm guessing he forgot it at his house again?" Todd and Luna both couldn't help but hold in the lump in their throats.

"Yes, my son asked me for some fresh picked berries and he left his phone on the kitchen table… I swear he'd forget his own head if it wasn't attached to his shoulders."

"I'll let that Dummy know he forgot his phone again Mrs. Shadestar."

"Thank you, Todd, and tell him to get home for dinner tonight, please?" she asked of him.

"That won't be a problem at all," he lied. It was a problem, and a big one now.

"You boys behave yourselves, and… can you tell him that his mother loves him?"  
Todd felt his stomach knotting up.

"N-not a problem! Try and have a good morning ma'am!" Before she could say anything else, Todd hung up the phone and looked to Luna who was now staring at her mate with fear written in her eyes. "This is bad!"

Luna took a step forward and motioned to the door. "We need to get to that factory and-."

A knock could be heard at Todd's door, "Son, you have a guest," his mother told him. Todd and Luna both turned towards the door and the person who walked in was the last person they expected to see.

"Looks like I win..."

* * *

 **Alright! i hope this settled a few things for some of you, don't worry alot more is going to fill into the main story line that won't be a issue don't worry!**

 **I'd love to give my bro a shout out for his amazing work once more and for all the help he continues to give me when i need it most!  
** **Thank you xMeowz** **for your hard work, you have no idea how much it means to me bro!**

 **The next chapter of Dangers will be underway soon enough! just be abit more patient y'all!**


End file.
